


Corruption of Power

by hnsnrachel



Category: Glee, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnsnrachel/pseuds/hnsnrachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Sue said, "I once taught a cheerleading seminar to a young Sarah Palin."  It was probably nothing like this. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption of Power

**Author's Note:**

> For 'gags' on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. [Card here](http://hnsnrachel.dreamwidth.org/81250.html?#cutid1) (all completed squares link to the relevant story). Unbetad.  Maybe a little dub-conny, but not too much, I don't think.  Sarah Palin is 18 and Sue 24 in this story, but there's a definite abuse of power going on.  And that leaves one.  Nearly there :/

  
Corruption of Power 1/1

A critical eye on the teenagers on the field, Sue yelled at them through the bullhorn from her spot on the bleachers. “You think this is hard? Try having to spend all day surrounded by morons like you. _That's_ hard.” As the girls struggled once more with the frankly _simple_ moves the coach had taught them, Sue shook her head and shouted, “You have no idea how depressing it is to realize we're from the same species.” Stalking down toward the field, her eyes fell upon an unfortunate blonde, barking, “You, I've forgotten your name-”

 

Showing a distinct lack of street-smarts – something that always irritated Sue beyond belief – the teenager opened her mouth. “Ja-”

 

“-Please don't help me. Laps. 5 of them.”

 

As the girl blinked at her dumbly, Sue sighed heavily. “Go, little cockroach, before I call the exterminator.” The blonde scurried toward the track, and Sue turned her attention to a group of girls who seemed to be the only ones who could follow her instructions from this sorry excuse for a cheerleading squad. She had no idea what had possessed her to come to   
_Wasilla, Alaska_  
looking for new talent, and she made a mental note to add it to the list of cities she'd destroy when she became president. Really, it was only a matter of time. She was only 24, but within 5 years, she was going to rule Ohio, she could feel it.

 

Glancing around, Sue spotted the particularly disappointing captain of the squad holding court amongst a group of 5 exhausted looking teenagers. Starting towards them, she felt a stab of satisfaction as the girls between her and her quarry scattered. Kids learned fast with the appropriate encouragement, Sue had found in her frankly glittering career. And sending each and every teenager who had failed to give her a wide berth in the halls all day seemed to have been effective with this particular group of miscreants. A few bruised eyes and a broken nose seemed a small price to pay for their fear.

 

Raising the megaphone she definitely no longer needed, she yelled, “Hey, Captain! Did you have an extra bowl of stupid this morning?” She almost laughed at the irritation written across the brunette's face as she turned around. As the young woman's mouth opened to respond, Sue cut across her, still speaking through the megaphone though she was only a few feet away, “With me. Now.” She jerked her head back toward the school building, not needing to check that the brunette was following. She was sure there would be little time for more than an exchange of terrified glances before she would be scampering after her. Sue Sylvester was just   
_that_  
good.

 

Leading the girl to her office, Sue planted herself in her chair, watching the teenager try to seem cool and composed as she entered the room.

 

“Close the door.”

 

For a moment, Sue thought that the brunette may show some backbone, make herself more interesting. She stood in front of her, jaw set, head held high, a brief glimmer of rebellion shining in her eyes before she seemed to remind herself of something and jumped to do Sue's bidding.

 

Disappointing.

 

As soon as the door clicked closed, Sue nodded towards the uncomfortable seat she'd deliberately placed for her visitors to sit in. “Sit.”

 

As she did, the brunette glanced around the office, a frown settling on her pretty face. “Isn't this Mrs Spark's office?”

 

Sue scoffed. “Your pathetic excuse of a guidance counselor? Yeah, I kicked her out. It's not like anyone really needs her. Not one of you plebeians is leaving this sorry excuse for a town.”

 

She saw the brunette bristle at that, and she instantly became interesting again. Sue waited for the response to leave the girl's lips, and she wasn't at all disappointed this time. Well, maybe with the folksy accent that colored her words. Somehow, this girl had managed to pick up an accent that she'd heard from no one else in the town, or on   
_Earth_  
actually. “Actually, I'm going to Hawaii Pacific in the fall. But I'd be proud to spend my life in Alaska. It's beautiful and you lower 48ers need us working away up here, doin' all the hard work so you don't have to.”

 

Leaning forward, Sue studied the young woman carefully. “What's your name?”

 

Eyes darting in surprise, the brunette replied, “Sarah.”

 

“No. I don't like it. There are too many S's in this room now. Last name?”

 

“Heath.”

 

“Well, Sarah Heath...” she let her words trail off, enjoying the terror that flashed in wide brown eyes. “I like you. Sure, people say I have no taste, but I like you.”

 

Evidently, it was exactly the right thing to say to goad Sarah into a false sense of security. Overconfidence that verged on cocky entered the young woman's tone as she responded, “And what good is that gonna give me?”

 

Frowning at the strange choice of verb, Sue chuckled, a low, dangerous sound that the brunette failed to heed. “I'm an internationally famous cheerleading coach. I have power you could never dream of. I could give that to you.”

 

It was almost impossible to bite back on the laugh at the light that brightened in the young woman's eyes, the slightly sly upturn of lips at the word 'power'. “You are more like a young Sue Sylvester than you know. You can't do a handspring to save your life... but you have pluck. How badly do you want it?”

 

“Power?”

 

“Power... fame... anything you dream of. For the right price.”

 

Hesitation flickered across the young woman's face as Sue stared at her. Words bubbled from her lips, spilling from her brain and rearranging themselves nonsensically before they left her mouth. “Power is, you should only go there for the right reasons. Ronald Reagan he wasn't on a personal discovery, he had... he had fame and power and he uses it right. You can't do it for the power, it has to be the right reasons. Good reasons.”

 

Rubbing her temples to ward of the headache that she could feel coming on, Sue interjected, “If stupidity was painful, S, you'd be in agony right now. It's an easy question. Do you want it, or not?”

 

“I don't-” Sue started to stand, and the brunette almost hissed in her urgency to stop her. “I want it.”

 

“It's not saying much, but you might not be as dumb as I thought. How badly do you want it?”

 

All pretense gone, a vicious side finally showing itself, Sarah replied, “More than anything.”

 

Sue felt her underwear dampen slightly at the eager hunger painted in stark relief on the young woman's face. She allowed a moment for the silence to thicken the tension that was suddenly hanging in the room. Watching the intensity in Sarah's eyes, Sue felt like this was going to work out better than she'd ever imagined.

 

Leaning over her desk, Sue's voice rasped over her instruction, “Stand up.”

 

Within seconds, Sarah was on her feet, back straight and head held high.

 

“Come here.”

 

“Why?” The defiance was tantalizing and Sue licked her lips involuntarily, ice-blue eyes caressing the teenager's body, the tight shirt that hid supple breasts from view but accentuated them perfectly, the tiny skirt that revealed long, slender, shapely legs.

 

“I think you know why. You can't possibly be _that_ naive.”

 

Sarah hesitated for a second, and Sue felt her weighing the possibilities, watched the expressions change in her eyes before they settled back on hunger, deeper now. Within a heartbeat of her decision, the brunette was darting around the desk and pressing herself close to Sue's body. Tilting her chin up so her warm breath washed across the taller woman's cheek as she spoke, the teenager murmured, “Cheerleaders, huh? Isn't that a problem for you?”

 

Ignoring the question but thrilled by the willing the young woman showed, Sue wasn't done giving orders. “Take off your panties.”

 

“You know, if I told anyone about this...”

 

Sue tangled her fingers in curly hair and tugged, reveling in the whimper that escaped Sarah's lips. “So ruthless,” she murmured. “You won't tell anyone. I know girls like you, teasing all the boys but never giving them anything because you can't admit what you really are.”

 

Sue glanced down to the girl's skirt, steel in her eyes as she instructed her once more, “Take them off.”

 

“My boyfriend is gonna be so mad if I-”

 

“I'm quaking. What's he gonna do? Thank me for _finally_ showing his girlfriend how a good time feels?”

 

“Fuck you,” Sarah hissed, but the sound turned into a moan as Sue slipped a leg between her thighs and pressed up into a heat she could feel even through the thick fabric of her sweatpants.

 

Withdrawing the contact, Sue demanded “Take off your panties,” before capturing the girl's soft lips in a violent kiss. Their teeth clashed, their tongues battling ferociously for dominance. Sue felt Sarah's hands moving as she shucked her underwear down her legs, felt the young woman lift each of her legs as she stepped out of them, her knee brushing against Sue's core deliberately. She waited for the girl to kick the supposedly useless garment out of the way and then ripped away from the kiss, studying Sarah's shock as they both panted harshly, lips kiss-bruised and damp. “Pick them up.”

 

A smirk crossed Sarah's lips as she turned, searching out the black lace. Spotting them, she shot a heated and calculating look across her shoulder at the older woman before slowly bending at the waist to collect them from the floor, exposing her ass and swollen, shining pussy to Sue. “Whatever you say,   
_Coach_  
” was a breathy whisper as Sue groaned at the sight before her.

 

Sick of the talking, the annoying accent still grating on the older woman's nerves even now, the glimmer of a thought that had been nagging her when she commanded the younger woman to pick up her underwear manifested herself, and there was a wicked smirk on her lips as Sarah turned around expecting to see slack-jawed arousal.

 

To the younger woman's credit, she didn't let the surprise give her a second's pause, her hips swaying dangerously as she sashayed back across to press against Sue. The blonde grabbed the back of Sarah's head roughly, pulling her up into a fierce kiss as the other hand worked it's way beneath the cheerleader's tight shirt, tweaking the hardened nubs she could feel through the fabric of the girl's bra. She squeezed a little too tightly deliberately, wanting to see the teenager's reaction, and wasn't at all surprised that Sarah moaned deeply, melting tighter against Sue's body, hands digging into the older woman's hips.

 

Breaking the kiss, Sue untangled the brunette's fingers from the fabric, urging her around to face the desk and then pushing Sarah down against it, moans escaping them both as the cheerleader's breasts hit the wooden surface and offered the brunette's arousal to the older woman. Taking the panties from Sarah's hand, Sue crumpled them into a ball, pushed them against the brunette's lips. Sarah's mouth opened – probably to ask another question, and Sue shoved the fabric between her teeth, loving the way the panties muted the younger woman's groan but didn't silence it completely.

 

Pressing her hips against Sarah's ass, Sue's words were husky and heavy with the heat that burned through her body. “The thing is, S, you have no idea how much power you're giving me right now.” She stepped back a little, savoring both the sight of the slim brunette with her ass in the air, tiny little skirt leaving nothing to the imagination now, and the whimper of loss that she could only just make out around the makeshift gag in Sarah's mouth. She trailed one long finger through slick folds, chuckling at the way the younger woman's hips bucked towards the light contact. “One day, when you're president-” Sarah groaned and squirmed against the desk, and Sue knew she'd read the teenager's intentions correctly, “-you're going to owe me. And I'm going to be able to say that I put you there.” She thrust two fingers into clenching velvet heat, setting a punishing rhythm and Sarah's moan was loud even around the barrier that softened the sounds escaping the younger woman as her body pressed back into Sue's with as much force as she could gather in her position.

 

When Sue felt the first wave of contractions squeezing her hand, she stilled her fingers, leaving Sarah hanging on a precipice as the older woman leaned across her back. The slight shift in position pulled a garbled cry from the young woman's throat around the balled-up panties, and Sue knew she was so close to climax that a single movement would probably send the teenager into orbit. Slowly, she whispered against Sarah's hair, “And then, I'm going to bring you crashing right back down again with how desperate you are right...now.” With the last word, her fingers curled slightly, pressing against the soft walls surrounding her fingers as her other hand pressed hard against the brunette's clit.

 

Sarah almost screamed with the force of her orgasm, the cry that would have alerted anyone still remaining in the school dampened by the fabric that still filled her mouth, her body shaking violently as liquid heat raced through her, filling her head with stars.

 

While the cheerleader tried desperately to regain her breath and regulate her heartbeat, Sue retreated, wiping her now-wet hands on the fabric of Sarah's skirt as she did. Admiring the sight of the girl with her hair everywhere, her skin slick with a sheen of perspiration, still bent double over her desk. She walked around her, bending at the knees to meet the brunette's unfocused gaze. Sue chuckled as Sarah spat the fabric from her mouth. “I was going to leave you with one last thought, but I'm not sure you have a place to keep it.” She stood, almost marching towards the door, turning to smirk at the well-fucked young woman as she opened it. “See you tomorrow, S.”


End file.
